


Egg-citing Times

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [6]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DiaMari, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: When Amu walks into the Royal Garden, unexpectedly, Temari hurriedly hides but the only place she could think to hide was Dia's Guardian Egg. I was not the one who came up with the idea, StellaMarie on the Shugo Chara discord did.





	Egg-citing Times

Temari was out of her egg as Amu was out with Rikka and Hikaru. She sat in between Kusukusu and Dia’s egg (Dia had been sleeping and Amu had left her there). The only ones in the royal garden were Rima and Nagihiko. Yaya was off sick and Tadase was running an errand for Tsukasa. Amu was, as stated before, out with the two guardian apprentices.

Or at least she was. The Royal Garden’s door opened to reveal Amu, Rikka and Hikaru.

Gasping Temari dived for the nearest hiding place. Nagihiko was too far away she couldn't hide in his pocket or hair like she usually did in a pinch.

It was cramped. She and Dia were pressed together, guardian eggs were not made for two.

Dia had not woken up from this, Temari hoped she would remain asleep. Dia already knew about her but it would be more than a little awkward for her to wake up right now.

“Ah, Amu-Chan you're back. I thought you'd take a little longer.” Nagihiko greeted her standing up, Rima remained seated sipping her tea.

“Huh? No, we’re finished.” Amu told him walking towards the table and taking her seat, Rikka and Hikaru following behind her. Temari frowned, what was she going to do now? She couldn’t stay where she was but she couldn’t move either, Amu would spot her and then she would ask questions. Nagihiko’s secret couldn’t come out like this.

“Temari?” A soft voice spoke and Temari had to bite down on her lip to keep from exclaiming. She looked down at Dia whose eyes were half open, she had clearly just woken up.

“I’m sorry about this, Dia-San.” Temari apologised in a whisper so she wouldn't be heard by anyone other than Dia.

“It’s alright.” Dia replied equally as quiet, she shifted a little but she couldn't move very much in such a tight space.

“Dia, are you awake?” Suu asked from outside, Dia fell completely silent. “I guess not-desu.” She stated after there was no reply.

“Why don't we all go play over there?” Temari heard Rhythm leading the other charas somewhere. Temari let out a sigh of relief, that was close.

“This can’t be kept a secret forever.” Dia spoke up, her volume still low so the Guardians and Guardian Apprentices in the room would not be able to hear her from where they were.

“I know, Nagihiko’s aware of that too, he will tell her eventually.” Temari assured her, she knew full well that the secret couldn’t and shouldn’t be kept from Amu. Nadeshiko had been Amu’s best friend, Nadeshiko had been a very important friend to her, Amu deserved to know that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were one and the same.

“...” Dia fell silent for a moment, there was no point in continuing this conversation with Temari. Dia wanted Amu to know about Nadeshiko soon. As far as Amu knew the other day had been the first time she’d seen or heard from Nadeshiko in a long time and Dia knew that Amu had really missed Nadeshiko, but it was not as if it was Temari’s secret to tell.

“Amu-San has grown so much.” Temari stated, noticing that the previous conversation was over. Temari didn’t know how long Amu was going to be here but considering she was laying on top of Dia with practically no room between them she didn’t want to stay silent and be left to think of nothing but how close she was to the very pretty chara.

“Amu-Chan still has a long way to go but she has come so far already. Her radiance is shining brilliantly.” Dia replied, a smile filled with pride on her lips.

“Nagihiko’s grown a lot too, he can dance with a confidence he never had before. Dance his own dance, huh?” A proud smile of her own graced Temari's lips as she talked about it.

“...” A silence fell over the two, neither had any idea what else to talk about. With little else to do in the small space they stared at each other as they tried to think of something to talk about while they waited. 

 

“So does that microphone actually work?” Temari asked, it was the first thing she could think of and she was curious as to whether it did or not so it worked out. Temari had noticed the microphone attached to Dia's headphones but she had never noticed Dia’s voice being projected by it. 

 

 “Oh yes. It's usually off but I do turn it on occasionally.” Dia told her, normally she would have shown Temari but as Amu was right outside she couldn't make too much noise. 

 

“And when is occasionally?” Temari asked keeping the conversation going. 

 

“When I sing or when I have something really important to say usually.” Dia told her, thinking on it for a moment. 

 

“Will you sing for me sometime?” Temari asked, she had not been intending to ask her that. She was not usually so impulsive. 

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” Dia agreed quickly, happily smiling. It would actually be the first time Dia would get to sing for someone other than Amu, Ami or her sisters. “I would love to see you dance, Temari. Will you dance for me?”

 

“Of course. It would only be fair.” Besides, Temari thought, she loved to dance. 

 

“Then let's shine together soon, Temari.” Dia told her, Temari nodded her head in agreement, having just enough space to get away with doing that. 

 

With nothing else to do the two decided to ask each other questions. Ranging from the typical “What's your favourite colour?” to “What's the most useful thing you own?” (Temari had answered her naginata). 

 

Dia had asked Temari what made her angry early in the conversation and she had gotten so into her rant that she had almost gotten them discovered. Fortunately Dia had covered her mouth and stopped anyone from getting too suspicious. Once they were sure they weren't going to be discovered Dia removed her hand and they both burst into quiet giggles. 

 

Sometimes the questions were about Amu or Nagihiko or their siblings but mainly they were focused on getting to know each other better. 

 

“What would you do if you found an island full of Dinosaurs?” Dia asked, Temari blinked. That was random. 

 

“I would do the smart thing and leave. Immediately.” Temari told her, the question may have been random but it was an easy one. “If you could only say a single word today what would it be?” 

 

“Sparkle.” Dia didn't even have to think about that. “What would be your ideal date?” 

 

“Eh?” Temari had been taken by surprise once again. Where did that come from? “My ideal date?”

 

“Temari, you can come out now.” Nagihiko called her, Rima had told Amu, Rikka and Hikaru to deliver some papers so they had left the Royal Garden taking Ran, Miki and Suu with them. Temari blinked and, temporarily forgetting where she was, attempted to move to him. In doing so she pushed Dia’s egg over and it fell open, both of them fell out in a heap neither of them able to stop themselves due to their position. 

 

“Oh my.” Kusukusu stated, looking down at them with Rhythm beside her. Since Ran, Miki and Suu had left with Amu they had come back to the dollhouse turned Chara house where Dia’s egg had been. 

 

“Oh my, indeed.” Rhythm raised an eyebrow and grinned at them teasingly. Temari glared at him as Dia pushed herself back up, she had fallen on top of Temari so Temari would not have been able to get up before she did. 

 

“So that’s where you had been hiding.” Nagihiko said as he moved over to them. He had been wondering where Temari had hid herself when Amu suddenly walked in. 

 

“Yes, it was the only place I could think of to hide.” Temari replied, taking the hand Dia offered her to help her up. “I apologise again for intruding on you Dia-San.” Temari bowed to Dia in apology once Dia had pulled her up.

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” Dia told her shaking her head, for now Nadeshiko’s true identity was a secret and so Temari had to hide. Dia’s egg was her only option on such short notice. 

 

“Guardian Eggs are quite small, were you two okay in there? You were in there for quite a while.” Nagihiko asked concerned, there was no way two charas could fit in one egg easily.

 

“We were fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dia answered, seemingly completely unaffected by their previous close proximity. Temari was a little jealous, that simple mention of it had made her blush. “Temari, we should dance and sing together soon, okay?”

 

Temari flushed, remembering the conversation they had had before. “Sure, I’d like that.”

 

“When do you want to meet up?” Dua asked, if she didn’t ask now she’d have a hard time finding another opportunity since Temari had to hide most of the time.

 

“Oh, what about tomorrow during school?” Temari suggested. It sounded like a good time to her, there would be plenty of time to spend with Dia during school since there was no Guardian Character meeting until afterwards. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Dia winked at her and Temari flushed. “I should go catch up with Amu-Chan.” Dia told them, the only reason Amu would need to come back to the Royal Garden now was to get her so Dia decided it was best to catch up with her. 

 

“Alright, tell Amu we said bye.” Nagihiko told her and Rima nodded her head slightly in agreement. All their paper work was done so nobody had any reason to stick around any longer.

 

“I will.” Dia told them before her gaze moved to Temari. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dia waved before she floated out of the royal garden. “I’ll be looking forward to our date.”

 

“Temari’s blushing!” Kusukusu giggled pointing at Temari’s red face.

 

“Are you interested in her?” Rima asked her bluntly, as she picked up her bag and prepared to leave.

 

“It is far too soon to...” Temari trailed of, her face growing redder.

 

“It’s not too soon to have an interest in her Temari.” Nagihiko told her, while it was true Dia and Temari had not known each other for long but crushes had a tendency to develop quickly. Humans could very well develop crushes on someone they had never met before or had only known for a short time, there was no reason why the same couldn’t be said for charas. 

 

“...I suppose.” Temari agreed. She covered her smile and her red cheeks with the sleeve of her kimono as she thought about Dia, perhaps she did have a crush on her.

 

“I hope it works out for you, Temari!” Rhythm shouted encouragingly, wrapping his arm around his sister.

 

“It’s only a crush.” 

 

“So? If it develops I want you to be happy with her.” 

 

“Thank you.” Temari was grateful for the sentiment. For now it was only a crush but if it ever became something more she hoped it would work out too. 


End file.
